


you’re the universe i’m helpless in

by starryfuck



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Lowercase, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Stargazing, general softness, hand holding, idk man just, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24207118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryfuck/pseuds/starryfuck
Summary: “we can go back inside if you’re cold.”“no, i like this.”“...i like this too.”
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 149





	you’re the universe i’m helpless in

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yamatsukkei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamatsukkei/gifts).



> happy birthday ate alyu !! i hope you enjoy <3

it was quiet.

the brightness of the stars wrapped in the night sky echoed the two bodies huddled together on the floor of yamaguchi’s balcony. 

the slow dawdle of cold air along their cheeks left them pink, and their breaths were visible in the dim light of the lamp they had left on in his room. 

yamaguchi had insisted on a sleepover on the night before tsukishima’s birthday.

he had first recoiled at the thought, thinking how stupid of an idea it was to have yachi and their two idiot teammates in a room together at night. 

but yamaguchi shook his head. 

it was going to be just the two of them. 

and the silence was comforting. it was not an absence of noise, but it was a profession of the sky’s expanse. the depth of the dark blue was like the ocean, the rolling waves that tsukishima idly thought reminded him of yamaguchi. 

he lowered his gaze from the stars above, to the stars on his friends cheeks. 

yamaguchi had his knees pulled up to his chin, head leaning against the sliding glass door. his hands held blankets close to his chest, exposed fingers shaking slightly. 

he scooter closer, shoulder bumping up against yamaguchi’s. 

his eyes fluttered open at the action and he looked at tsukishima with a sleepy smile. 

and though small, it still held the same shimmer that stars did. and tsukishima felt himself taken in by the gravity of his expression. 

he reached out and carefully intertwined their fingers, bringing their hands between the two of them. the blankets around yamaguchi’s shoulders slipped and he pulled them back up, not realising that the pink on his friends cheeks had deepened. 

“we can go back inside if you’re cold.”

“no, i like this.”

“...i like this too.”

slowly he rubbed yamaguchi’s hand, a feeble attempt to help him get him to warm up.

yamaguchi leaned his head against tsukishima’s shoulder, eyes falling closed again. 

“your hands are really warm.”

“and yours are really cold.”

“that’s because it’s cold out here, tsukki.”

“i know.”

he rested his head on top of yamaguchi’s and watched the shift of the trees and the aimless wander of the clouds. if he remembered any constellations, he would have pointed them out. but right then, he was content like that.

their slow breaths were audible over the occasional sound of a car passing, and the universe seemed to grant them more time as the seconds crawled by.

he could stay like this, tsukishima realised. the weight of yamaguchi against him was comforting, and holding his hand felt like a privilege in that moment. 

but maybe knowing yamaguchi was the greatest privilege.

the stars twinkled in agreement and they seemed to shine just for the two of them. 

“hey, tsukki?”

“yes?”

“i would count the stars for you.” 

“that would take years.”

“i’d do it anyway.”

“then i would help you.”

the soft chime of yamaguchi’s phone alarm went off as it flashed 12 am. 

“happy birthday, tsukki.”

“thank you, yamaguchi.”

**Author's Note:**

> the title was from venus by sleeping at last which is a tskym song go listen 🔫🔫🔫🔫


End file.
